Little Games
by MissDott
Summary: It starts off a little game. And suddenly it turns into much more.  NejiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Edited 24 March**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any one in Naruto's world. Just Kimmi. Edited**

**Chapter: One. The Question Game.**

I crossed my arms and pouted. I don't want to pout, but I know I am. I can't help it.

He's such a stupid, arrogant boy.

"_You _have the superiority complex!" I all but shouted.

The stupid arrogant boy looks up at me from the fire and I can feel the pout coming back. It takes all my will to keep the pout from surfacing and look into those eyes.

"You're laughing?" I ask, shocked, and sit down with a loud thump. "You are actually laughing?"

Well, it wasn't a loud laugh. Or even a laugh-laugh. More of a snicker.

"You are quite amusing today, Kimmi."

Do not scream. Do not scream. "Amusing?!" I roar. "Amusing?! How am I amusing?"

There's that smirk again. I think he enjoys making my life hell. Actually, I know he does.

"You get all worked up over nothing." That's all he said. That's it! And then he went right back to watching the meat roasting over the flames.

I'm so over pouting. I'm glaring. If only looks could kill. I'd kill him now. Neji Hyuga would die. And I'd leave him here, in the middle of the forest. Let the bugs decompose his body. And the little bunnies steal his clothes for their burrows. And the bears finish him of.

I made a face.

He totally deserved bunnies stealing his clothes.

And bears eating his feet.

"Are you plotting my demise again, Kimmi?"

I must have been smirking. "No."

We sat across the fire from each other, like we have a couple times before. He'd rather stay in a town, at a nice clean inn. But I'd rather sleep out under the stars. Breathing the fresh air, listening to small woodland animals, and staring into sky alight with hundreds of stars.

I glanced at my companion.

In the fire light his opal eyes had a red tint to them and with his little frown he looked quite creepy. His creamy skin also reflected the light. Making him seem almost glowing. His long hair was pulled back in a simple tie, with a couple stray hairs framing his face. It looked absolutely flawless, as it did every day so far. His Konoha hitae-ate sat across his forehead, right above his thin eyebrows. His nose was too big and slightly pointy, and his thin lips were frowning again.

"What made you join the Abnu?" he asked suddenly, breaking through my thoughts.

I couldn't help it. I know I had a shocked expression on my face. Really, some kunoichi I am. My face is basically a book, open for all to see and read.

I shrugged, and then poked the fire with my stick. "Keeps me busy."

I could feel him staring. His big eyes still reflecting the fire light. I could just picture him lifting one eye brow, and looking at me in the same haughty way he'd looked at me every night of this damn mission.

"That's it?" he asked. "It keeps you busy?"

I shot him another glare. "Since when do you ask personal questions?"

He looked surprised. Good. He also looked a little hurt. Well, not is his face. But his eyes. They looked hurt. Which is not what I expected. I mean, I might want him dead. But I didn't want to hurt him. Well, I mean to say-

"We've been working together for almost two months. I know only a few things about you for sure. I thought maybe it would be nice to have an actual conversation. With out the yelling."

I looked at him trying to decide if he was joking or not. Not that Neji Hyuga has ever said a joke in his life. But... "You're serious. You want to talk?"

He gave a half smile. "Better than you sitting there plotting my death."

And not for the first time I wondered if he could read minds.

"Alright, what did you want to talk about?"

He just sat there and stared at me, looking a little dumbfounded. Obviously he didn't have these conversations very often.

"Well," I said with a small frown. "If you're willing, we could play a little game."

"A game?" he repeated. And there was that damn little smirk again.

"My little brother loves to play it. It's simple. You ask the other person a question. They answer it truthfully, and then you answer. Then the next person asks a question. Both answer. It just goes back and forth."

I watched as he pulled the meat off the skewers and divided it up. "What kinds of questions do we ask?"

I shrugged. "Any questions. Start with easy ones. And gradually work up to more complex questions."

I watched as he brought over two plates with meat and bread on it. He handed one to me, before sitting next to me. Which is odd, because we've been sitting across from each other since our first night of the mission together.

"Alright," he said after blowing on a piece of meat. "I'll ask first."

I scrunched up my nose in disbelief. Neji Hyuga was actually going to have a full conversation. Well, a full question conversation. Um. Well. We were talking. And I wasn't yelling. It was a first.

"What's your favorite color?"

I snuck a peek at him from the corner of my eye. The great genius Neji's first question was '_What's you favorite color_?'

"Green," I said and ripped a small piece of bread off the slice. "What's yours?"

"Black."

I couldn't help it. "That's a shade. Not a color."

"Hn."

Oh, right. No arguing. I can do this!

"Okay. Fine. Black. That's a _very _nice color."

"You know. Some people wouldn't find it very polite to patronize their captain."

I made a face. He was right, I suppose. "My turn. When is your birthday?"

"What does it matter?" He asked and put another piece of meat in his mouth.

I rolled my eyes. "I was thinking about getting you a birthday present."

"Do not lie, Kimmi."

I threw my hands up. "I can't deal with you Neji. You seriously drive me insane. You wanted to play the game, now answer the question."

"Fine. The third of July."

It was like pulling teeth to get anything out of him. "Mine is February 27th. And I like chocolate for presents." I poked him in the arm. My birthday wasn't for a while. But it never hurt throwing out a couple ideas.

He made a face. "I don't much care for chocolate."

I nearly had a heart attack. "Are you serious?" He shrugged. I couldn't believe it. How could someone not 'care' for chocolate?! "I love chocolate. It makes me feel good."

He shrugged again. "I'm not big on sweets."

I just stared. Sweets got me through the day.

"My turn," he said in his quiet voice. "Your favorite fruit?"

"Lemon."

It was his turn to be shocked. And shocked he was. "_Lemon_? People actually like lemons?"

I laughed. "Well. I like lemon flavored things. Shaved ice with lemon juice is amazing. But I guess I really just can't bite into a lemon. So, I'll go with cherries. I could eat cherries all day long. What's yours?"

"Apples. The apples from Gali are by far the best."

I brought both my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. "I don't think I've ever had a Gali apple."

His little smirk popped up again. "My mother used to give them too me when I was younger for a treat. Sometimes she would melt down caramel, and we'd dip the apples in it."

I smiled. "That sounds delicious." I was surprised that he'd share such a memory with me about his mother. And I also didn't state that caramel was considered a sweet.

Hm. It was my turn… What to ask. What to ask. "Who was your first crush?" I asked quietly.

There was a flash of surprise across his face, but he quickly hid it. "Crush? Like on a girl?"

I laughed. "Or boy."

He looked insulted. "You think I like men?"

I shrugged. "Well. I've not seen proof either way. But I am only asking who your first crush was. Not if you like men or not."

"Hn."

"I can pick another question. Or we don't have to play any more, Neji." I say it with a slight frown. Because whether or not I want to admit it, I'm actually starting to enjoy talking to him.

"No. I was just thinking. I guess Tenten would have been my first crush."

I scratched my nose. "Tenten? I don't believe I know her."

"She has a weapons shop in town. She was my team mate when we were genin."

I thought really hard. When Neji was twelve, I was only eight and still in the Academy. I vaguely remembered him from those times. "Who else was on your team?"

He sighed. "Rock Lee."

I smiled. "Oh, Lee was on your team? He is such a sweetheart."

He looked at me. "You know Lee?"

I nodded. Despite Lee's awful fashion sense, he was truly a great guy. "Yes. After I broke my back a couple years ago he helped my through the recovery. He was so upbeat and positive during the training. I remember being really annoyed by him in the beginning. But after the third or forth day it was really contagious. As were his 'youthful' ideals." I couldn't help but laugh. Oh, Lee. I was going to have to visit him when we got home.

Neji smiled. "Lee and Tenten are dating."

"Oh. Are you sad?"

Wow. That sounded lame.

He shook his head. "No. I haven't liked Tenten like that in a long time."

I tried desperately hard to think of a girl that could date Lee. And be the center of Neji's affections for a while. Needless to say, I couldn't think of anyone like that.

"So, Kimmi. Who was your first crush?"

I smiled. "Kiba Inuzuka."

He frowned. "Kiba?"

"You know Kiba?" I asked and scooted closer to the fire. For the end of May it was rather cool out. The sun was all but set, and so the heat was leaving the ground.

"Yes, I do. Not very well. But he and my cousin Hinata are good friends and team mates. What made you like Kiba?"

I smiled at the memory. "Well, he lived down the road from me. So we used to walk to the Academy together when we were younger. He used to tell me secrets and let me play with Akamaru and him after class. I probably just liked him because he was nice to me. But I remember when he graduated from the Academy, I was nine, he was so excited about passing he kissed me on the cheek. I nearly fainted."

"You liked him because he was _nice_ to you?"

My smile of the memory faded and I glared at Neji. "You make it sound like a bad thing." And he did. Neji rarely put emotion into his sentences. But he defiantly said 'nice' like it was bad.

"So do you like everyone who is nice to you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I was nine, Neji." I shivered slightly and pulled my black robe closer. "That's how little girls get crushes. If you're nice to them or give them stuff, they'll like you."

"Why?"

I sighed. "Because they're being sweet."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Neji. It's a crush! They don't have to make sense."

He looked thoughtful. "Do you want first watch?"

I looked at him. He was picking up my plate and stacked it with his. "Is that your question? Or are we done playing?"

He shrugged. "If we want a decent night's sleep, we should rest now."

I sighed. "That's fine. I'll take first watch, since you had it last night. And I'll do the dishes." He nodded and walked to his pack. I watched as he silently pulled out 2 blankets and laid one on the ground near the fire. He wrapped the other around him and used his pack for a pillow.

I don't care how long the mission is, or how rugged it has to be. I will never sleep with out a pillow. I looked back at the dark brown pillow at the end of the blanket I was sitting on. It wasn't any bigger than a shoe box, and was rather flat after all these years, but it was a hell of a lot better than my pack.

I took a deep breath. And released it slowly. And took in another. And then released.

After my blood pressure was back to normal, I focused on my hearing. Which was better than most peoples I know. Actually, it was better than everyone's I knew. My eye sight too. Well, maybe Neji's was better as he could see through things. And Kiba's hearing might still be better, but since I had no doujutsu and my blood line limit had nothing to do with eye sight or hearing, I figured my sight and hearing was a lot better than most people I knew.

I listened as Neji's breathing slowed down, and I could hear squirrels and rabbits running in the woods.

It was a calm night. The stars were shining in all their glory. And other than Neji driving me crazy (as usual) and it being a bit chillier than I normally like, it was a fun night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Edited 24 March**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any one in Naruto's world. Just Kimmi. Edited**

**Chapter: One. The Friend Game.**

"Excited to be home, Neji?" I asked in a sweet voice.

He merely grunted at me.

But that specific grunt I knew. He was excited. He was just tired.

We were less than fifteen minutes from the gates of Konoha. I was excited. How could I not be? We haven't been home in over six months. I missed my little apartment. My little brothers and sister. Hell, I missed everything about Konoha.

I glanced over at Neji and smiled.

For the past four months we had continued with the Question Game whenever we were bored of the silence. Which I was most of the time. So I knew quite a bit about Neji and his ideas. His dreams. Nothing of his desires though. He said those were for his mind alone.

Which is fine, I suppose.

"One last question."

He wanted to groan. I could see it in his face. Well, his eyes, since his face was as impassive as always. "Ask."

I smiled. "Would you consider us friends, Neji?" I've asked this countless time in the past couple of weeks. And every time he looked at me just like he is right now.

His stoic face calm, but the surprise. It was in his eyes. Where all his emotions where. One time when I was injured, well, stabbed in the shoulder with a kunai, he asked if I was alright in that bored voice of his as he cleaned it out for me. But in his eyes I could see the worry. "Friends?" he repeated.

I smiled bigger, hoping for a real answer this time. "Yes, friends." I said it slowly. "Are we friends, Neji?" Which I said even slower.

He made a face. "There's no need to patronize me."

I laughed and put my hand on his shoulder. "Sorry. But it's rare when I have to repeat myself around you."

He glanced at my hand and I took it away. I sighed. I knew that look too. The 'why are you touching me' look. One time, about two months ago, I hugged him. I was just so excited. It was my first time in a casino and I had won. Not a lot of money, but I'd won. And I jumped up and down and hugged Neji basically screaming my head off. People were staring. A couple were laughing. I didn't mind. But Neji… Well, lets just say _that_ was the first time I got the 'why are you touching me' look.

"Well, Neji. I consider you a friend. And I just want you to know, if you need anything, you can come to me."

"Hn."

Stupid man. I kicked a rock with much more effort than needed. I've said this same little speech about twenty times now. And all I get is surprised eyes, the 'why are you touching me' look, and a stupid grunt.

"Neji. You drive me absolutely insane."

We were standing outside Tsunde-sama's office in full Anbu gear except our masks which were in our hands. Thank goodness. It was too hot in here to be wearing my black robes _and_ the mask.

We had already finished briefing the Lady Hokage about our mission and its success. We were just waiting for our approval on our reports and our pay.

I smiled. Man, I love getting paid.

"Neji!"

I looked over to see Naruto Uzamaki running towards us. Even at twenty-five he had more energy than I remembered having when I was six.

"Hey Neji!"

Neji smiled (A big smile, not the slight smirk I usually get) at the blonde. I'm not going to lie, I was kind of jealous. Neji never smiled at me like that. "Hello, Naruto."

"I heard you got in today. You still in one piece?"

"Yes. It was just a long mission. Nothing too taxing."

I rolled my eyes. Nothing too taxing my ass.

"Well, since you're here. The whole group's in town. Can you believe it? So tonight we're all going to Shinko's Bar. You coming?"

Neji shrugged. "Sure. I've got the next two weeks off."

Naruto took off down the hall and yelled. "Al_right_! Be there at seven-thirty then! Bring a friend if you want!"

And with that he disappeared around the corner.

I shook my head. Naruto was something else. I'd never really talked to him, even though we were both Anbu, but I've seen him enough to know he had way too much energy. And if he was drinking alcohol, the result would most likely be disastrous. I grinned. That would be interesting.

Shizune opened the door and handed us scrolls and little black bags with some money in it. "Remember to go to the hospital-"

I held in a groan. I just want to sleep!

"-After this for your after assignment check up."

We both nodded and she disappeared back into the Hokage's office.

Yes. Time for home!

"Bye, Neji."

He handed me my pack from next to his. "You're not going to the hospital?"

"I am." Ugh. I don't remember this pack being so heavy. "Just not right now. I just want to go home. Eat. Bathe. And then I'll go."

He smirked. Damn smirk. "That does sound nice."

I nodded. "It does, doesn't it?"

We walked down the stairs, and I have to admit, I love the noise our boots make on the carpeted stair way. All muffled and quiet. Reminds me of sneaking down stairs with my brother when I was younger.

"I'll walk you home."

I frowned. Now what the- "I'm a big girl, Neji."

"I'll walk you home."

I stopped walking. He took a couple more steps and turned to face me. "Why?" I asked. I mean, there were countless times he left me alone in dangerous spots on our mission, why walk me home in Konoha?

He just shrugged and started walking again. "Are you coming?"

_Arrogant little_-

"Kimmi?" He slipped on his mask and held the door open for me.

I sighed and pulled my own mask over my face. "Alright. Walk me home."

I made a face under my mask. The past couple of days Neji had been acting odd. Not odd for anyone else. Just odd for Neji.

I don't even know what odd for Neji is. But he's acting weird. That doesn't even make sense! That's how odd Neji is being. He's making my thoughts jumbled.

The quick eight minuet walk to my flat was silent. And awkward too. Even when me and Neji weren't talking much on the mission, it was never this awkward.

A little girl waved at us, jumping up and down. I waved back. I couldn't help it, she was just too cute with her little pig tails bouncing up and down.

He broke the silence first. "I'll pick you up at seven."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"What?" I had stopped walking again. "You'll what?"

I could see his eyes his flash behind his mask. "Pick you up at seven."

I was at a loss for words. Okay. I wasn't. But I had enough common sense not to blow up at my Captain, in uniform, in the middle of the day, on a busy street. "For what?" I demanded.

"To go to Shinko's Bar."

WHAT?!

"Why would _I _be going to Shinko's bar?"

He sighed and turned and was heading straight for my flat. Wait?! Did he know EXACTLY where I lived?

I ran and caught up to him. "Why would _I _be going to Shinko's Bar?" I asked again.

A small shrug was the response with a quiet "Hn."

Did I mention that this guy drives me absolutely insane? "Gah!"

I'd stomp off. But he'd probably follow. So I keep walking next to him.

"You _were_ invited."

I looked at him. Well, at his mask. "What?" I tugged at my pack. It was getting heavier and heavier. "When was I invited?"

"Naruto said 'bring a friend'. And so I'm bringing you."

"Oh." It was all I could say. I mean, I think Neji just called me a friend. Which is what I've been trying to do for weeks now. Seriously. This man is going to make me crazy. I narrowed my eyes. "Don't you think it would have been nice to ask if I had plans tonight first?"

We were walking up the stairs of the building my flat is in. Luckily mine was only on the second floor. So only twenty stairs and I was home. I pulled my key out of my pocket.

He shrugged again. "Do you?"

I pushed up my mask. "Well, no… But-"

"I'll pick you up at seven then." He pushed up his own mask, revealing a small smirk. Damn his smirk!

I crossed my arms. "Neji Hyuga. If you do not ask me properly I'm not going."

He frowned. "Don't you want to go?"

"Neji!"

"_Fine_. Fine. Kimmi Gakuri, will you give me the honor of going to Shinko's Bar with me as my friend?"

A couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Neji? Being funny? Well color me pink and call me brown. "Will you buy my first drink?"

His big eyes narrowed. "I would love to."

Score! I reached up and pulled his mask down on his face, and swept the door open "Since you asked so nicely. I'll see you at seven." And with that, I slammed the door in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Edited 24 March**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any one in Naruto's world. Just Kimmi.**

**Chapter: Three. Not a Game.**

I decided to put off taking a bath till after my visit to the hospital. So I made a quick sandwich and ate a couple cherries.

Thank goodness ma came around the apartment to clean the dust and make sure the food was fresh. I'll have to visit tomorrow. Give her a call tonight before I go out.

Glancing at the clock I saw it was noon. Plenty of time to do anything I needed to.

I unpacked quickly, throwing everything dirty in the hamper to be washed later. I pulled off my Anbu uniform and sighed. Time for something not so tight.

After changing into my super soft, black sweat pants rolled up to my calves and a dark grey hoodie, I unbraided my long hair.

It _was_ long. Too long almost. Hell, it was longer than Neji's, falling nearly to my waist. It was all kinky from the braid, so I just threw it backup into a messy pony tail after brushing it out.

With a quick look into the mirror I decided I was good enough for the public.

I made the walk to the hospital in a fairly short time, entered the waiting room and signed in. The waiting room. This is what I hated about the mandatory 'after mission check ups' or whatever they were called. The waiting.

I glanced around the small room. It was basically empty except for an older couple (who are holding hands by the way. So cute!) and a young mother with her baby.

Suddenly hands covered my eyes and a voice whispered in my ear, "Guess who?"

I relaxed. I wasn't being attacked. And I didn't want to make myself look like a complete idiot jumping up and knocking out the person behind me. As fun as that would be…

I put my hands over the hands covering my eyes. It was a man. No wedding ring, so not my older brother. Calluses on his knuckles. The voice was too deep to be any of my younger brothers.

"Um. I don't know. You tell me."

The man chuckled and removed his hands.

"Kiba!" I launched myself at him. I couldn't help it. Even after all these years, he was still a good friend. "What are you doing here?"

After he pried me off of him, he shrugged and fell into the seat next to mine. "Check up. I just got back from a mission. I skipped it last night and just went to bed. I decided I should come in before someone comes pounding on my door." He grinned. "Same for you?"

"Yeah. Except I got in this morning. And I haven't slept yet." I looked around. "Where's Akamaru?"

He shrugged and muttered, "Still sleeping. Lazy dog…"

I laughed. And he rolled his eyes.

"It's been a long time, Kimmi. Where have you been? What have you been doing?"

"Oh, you know. Here and there. This and that."

He got the point. "Nothing too serious then?"

I sighed. "It was long. Over six months long. No breaks. And I'm not going to lie. I got my butt handed to me a couple times."

He laughed. "You always get your butt handed to you."

I pushed him. "You lie!"

He was still laughing. So I took the couple of seconds to look him over. His hair was still crazy. All over in that messy just woke up way. I loved it. His skin was golden brown and he wore his usual black. Besides the tan, he really hadn't changed all that much since I've last seen him.

"What're you doing tonight?" he asked putting his arm around my shoulders and leaned in wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, Kiba. I was over you when I was eighteen."

He pouted. "You're never any fun, Kimmi."

I poked him in the side, "I'm very fun. Just not with you."

He grinned and pulled on my pony tail. "That's my girl."

I laughed again and pushed him away. This is why Kiba was my best friend. We could joke about anything, talk about anything, and it never bothered either of us.

We dated for about two years, off and on when I was eighteen and he was twenty-one. We basically ended it because we realized we were better as best friends than lovers. And we were both fine with it. He was basically just another brother.

"But seriously, Kimmi. What are you doing tonight?"

"Going out. Why?"

"You have a date?" he asked, with that sly little grin of his.

"Just friends. Not a date. What are _you_ doing tonight?"

He smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "Going to Shinko's with the gang. It's been a while since we've all been in town at once, so we're getting together for a couple drinks. I was told to bring a friend, and since you here…" He shrugged. "I thought I would ask."

"Well, I'll see you there."

He grinned, "You're dumping your date for me?"

"It's not a date. I'm going with a _friend_, Kiba. And we're going to Shinko's bar tonight."

"You think you'll be able to spare a couple minutes for your good friend Kiba?" he asked and tugged my pony tail.

"Ow!" I grabbed my hair away from him. "Quit pulling."

He gave that stupid little puppy pout, (which he knows I can't say no to!) and blinked his eyes.

"Gah! Yes. I will spend some time with you. But only if you buy me a drink."

He went from pout to grin in a blink of an eye. "You got it!"

"Gakuri?"

I looked up t the nurse who had called my name out and nodded. "Wear something nice tonight, Kiba." I said and kissed him on cheek. "And bring a _nice_ girl."

He grinned and winked. "They're all _very_ nice."

I rolled my eyes. "Bye, Kiba."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Sorry it took forever to post this. It was kind of in limbo for a while. Didn't really know how I wanted to take it. But it's long. So that's something good about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any one in Naruto's world. Just Kimmi.**

**Chapter: Four. The Drinking Game.**

Okay. I'm not going to lie. I look _good_.

In the casual, 'I'm not _trying _to look this good on purpose, this is just how I look' way.

I took me a while to figure out what to wear. But I decided on a long sleeved black shirt with a low cut neck and a white tank top underneath. A black skirt that fell just past my knees. And black stilettos.

And I decided against cutting my hair. Maybe I'll have my ma do it tomorrow. It was a nice golden brown color, and since it fell to my waist I pulled it into a loose braid. A couple of the shorter pieces around my face fell out of the braid, and since I was all out of hair products I just went with it.

Small earrings twinkled in my ears and I went with minimum makeup. Just mascara and lip gloss.

Yup. I look _good_.

I'm kind of excited for tonight. I'll be meeting new people. And hanging out with my _friends_ Neji and Kiba. Plus getting a couple free drinks. (Score!) I'm always down for free drinks.

Its 6:58 and I wonder, _Is Neji going to be late? _

I pout slightly as I hear his knock on the door. _Guess not…_

I open the door and flash my biggest smile. "Neji! On time. What a surprise!"

He gives me that little smirk of his and nods. "Hello Kimmi."

I open the door wider to let him in. as he walks past I cant help but notice how good he looks out of uniform. Any time I've ever seen him, he's usually wearing the Anbu field uniform, the Hyuga robes, or the standard jounin uniform. In dark brown dress pants and a cream colored dress shirt, Neji looks mighty nice.

"You look very nice tonight." I state.

He smirks. Damn. His. Smirk.

I notice he isn't wearing his head band, but had instead wrapped it with binding tape. His hair is perfect. As always. But it isn't tied back.

I hate that his hair is prettier than mine.

I hate it a lot.

"Thank you, Kimmi."

I wait for him to tell me how nice I look. And wait. And wait.

I sigh. Stupid Neji.

I watch as he glances around the kitchen and living room. "Would you like something to drink before we go?" I ask nicely.

He sticks his hands in his pockets and lean against the little bar that separates the kitchen from the living room. "No. I'm sure we'll be drinking enough at Shinko's."

I smile. That's true.

"Well, let me grab my coat, and we can head out."

"It's not really cold enough to need a coat."

I make a face thinking of all the clouds I seen earlier. "I think it's going to rain."

He shook his head, his pretty hair moving slightly. "Not a cloud in the sky."

I thought about it for a minute, if he said it was alright outside, I would believe him.

It _was_ nice out. The sun was low, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Fall was approaching and some of the trees were starting to change colors.

I decided it was time to break the silence. "So, Neji. Who's all going to be at this shindig?"

"Shindig?" He turned his pale eyes towards me and I smiled.

"Oh you know what I mean." I waved my hands around. "This little gathering of friends. Your posse. Your peeps. Who's all going to be there?"

He raised an eyebrow. But didn't smile. "Myself. You. Naruto."

Then silence.

I made a face. "Are you attempting a _joke_, Neji?"

"You don't think it fits me?"

I giggled. "You should joke more often!"

He shook his head slightly. "I think I would get a lot of weird looks."

"You're probably right." I poked him in the side. "But you can joke around me. I promise not to look at you weird. "

"Hn."

I spent the a lot of the walk picturing Neji joking. I know I had a stupid grin, and that he kept giving _me_ weird looks, but I couldn't help it.

Suddenly it hit me how odd it is to be hanging out with Neji outside of work.

I mean, we did just spend _six_ _months_ together on that damn mission.

And he _is_ higher ranking than me.

And now we're spending time together out of uniform?

Hm. I guess we are friends!

We were almost to the bar and I sighed. I guess I really couldn't expect a speech from him about our friendship. Maybe a grunt or two if I was lucky.

"Is something wrong, Kimmi?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Just excited for that first drink you're buying me."

Shinko's was packed. Which shocked me. It was only a little after seven. And it wasn't a place I would picture Neji normally having a couple of drinks. A little too, well, _not_ old fashioned. But we were here.

I followed Neji as he made his way to the back of the bar through the dance floor. People were already dancing like idiots, bumping into me and tugging at my clothes to get me to dance with them. After shoving off a drunk blonde I caught up with Neji. It was like he floated through the dance floor. Not a damn hair out of place.

I shook my head. I didn't think anyone was perfect, but Neji Hyuga was probably as close as it gets.

Neji offered me his arm which I gladly took. Maybe no drunk idiots would be pawing at me now.

"Did we _have_ to go through the dance floor?" I asked.

"A straight line is always the quickest path to reach your destination."

I made a face. Did he really just say that?

We seemed to be heading to a large table snug in the farthest corner. I made out pink hair, the blonde hair of Naruto, and Kiba.

Kiba was friends with Neji? Now that was a little surprising to me. I knew that they knew each other, but I didn't figure them to be part of the same group. Oh well. Now I really don't have to work for those free drinks.

I sent a little wave to Kiba and nearly laughed out loud at his face when he saw who I was with. "Why didn't you tell me Kiba was going to be here?" I asked.

"I wasn't sure he would be."

Neji, being formal as always, started introductions. "Kimmi this is Naruto Umazaki. Naruto this is Kimmi Gakuri."

The blonde grinned. "Hello Kimmi-san. It's nice to meet you."

I smiled back. "Hello Naruto-san."

"Kimmi, this is Sakura Haruno. Sakura this is Kimmi Gakuri."

Sakura was exotic with her pink hair and green eyes. Absolutely gorgeous. She smiled and nodded to me.

"Hello, Sakura-san."

She didn't look to be too happy.

"And of course you know Kiba."

"Yes. Kiba. Darling. How are you?" I joked and held my hand out to him.

He laughed and swatted my hand away.

Neji pulled out the chair across for Kiba and next to Sakura for me to sit in. I smiled at him before settling into it. "Thank-you, Neji."

He nodded. "Would you like anything special to drink?"

"Surprise me."

A slow smile crossed his face before he walked away.

I laughed. "He's not going to drug me or anything, is he?"

Kiba laughed. Even Sakura smiled at my joke. But Naruto looked shocked.

"Neji would never drug you, Kimmi!"

He almost looked a little offended.

I smiled. "I know, Naruto. I was just joking."

"Oh." And then he laughed.

Naruto was adorable. A little slow. But adorable.

"So Kimmi. I didn't know your date was with Neji."

I sighed. "Kiba. It's not a date. He's my _friend_."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Yeah. _Okay_. I didn't even know that you two knew each other."

I picked imaginary lint off my shoulders. "I was just on a mission with him. He probably invited me so we could unwind. The mission was ridiculously long."

"And nothing perhaps _happened _on this _mission_?" Kiba winked and used finger quotations.

Idiot.

"Yeah. I killed a lot of shinobi. And imagined that they all looked just like you."

"Touchy." He laughed and reached across the table to pat my hand. "So now you're dating. Ah… Love."

"Not dating," I said and glanced at Naruto and Sakura. Naruto was grinning like an idiot and Sakura had a little grin too.

"Oh. I can see it in your eyes," he pushed. "In love and dating…"

I rolled my eyes. "You're right, Kiba. I'm in love. And tonight we're going to _do it_."

"Do what?"

I nearly jumped at Neji's voice as he sat a tall glass down in front of me.

"Um, sorry Neji?"

He sat and looked from me to Kiba. "What are you going to do?"

My face burned as Kiba and Naruto exploded in laughter.

"Nothing, Neji." I took and large swig of my drink and nearly coughed it back up it was so strong. Which of course made Kiba laugh harder.

"What _is _this?" I gasped.

Neji smirked. "A surprise."

Kiba practically squealed. "Dear Gods above! Did Neji just make a _joke_?! At _your _expense, Kimmi?!" His palm smacked the table. "This has got to be the best momen- Aggghhhh! Hell, Kimmi! Did you just _kick _me?"

I tried to look surprised. "Me? Why would I kick you?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Okay… But I- Aggghhh! Damn it Kimmi! I know it was you!"

I smiled sweetly. "Leg cramp, Kiba?"

He growled. "You know paybacks a bitch, don't you Kimmi?"

I took another sip, trying desperately not to look like I wanted to throw it up. "We'll see."

The drink was awful. Absolutely horrible. And deceiving. It had this nice, fruity light blue color. But it tasted like pure burning ass the whole way down. And of course he got me the tallest glass.

I glanced at Neji, who was talking to Naruto, but definatly smirking.

I've decided I don't like Neji when he's joking.

More people showed up. Naruto's girlfriend Hinata, who happened to be Neji's cousin. She seemed nice. Quiet. Until about her fourth drink. Then she was practically yelling over Naruto. There was also a tall guy who wore sunglasses named Shino sat next to Kiba. He was nice. I barely remembered him from back when I was at the academy. I remember Kiba having a friend who wore sunglasses, but not much else. Two other couples showed up, but they sat at the other end of the table, and I didn't really catch their names.

I guess the rest of the group was coming a bit later.

I chatted with Sakura. She was really sweet. But she did seem a little down.

Neji and Naruto were talking about training and I searched for Kiba. He should have brought my drink back to me quite a while ago.

I spotted him up at the bar chatting with a pretty red head, my glass sitting right in front of him. While I didn't want to ruin Kiba's chances with this red head, I _did _want my drink.

Grabbing a handful of peanuts I smiled.

"Kimmi-chan, what are you doing?"

I smiled at Hinata. "Getting our drinks." Kiba was also holding Hinata's and Sakura's drinks hostage.

Quickly I threw a peanut and it hit him square on the shoulder.

I pouted, not even a flinch.

Sakura and Hinata giggled. "Try again!"

I took aim and let two more fly.

"Bulls eye!" Hinata yelled and laughed.

But I still got nothing more than a casual flick of his eyes to our table.

Did I really want to throw more? I scooped another handful. Did I really have to ask my self that?

I let five fly. Three hit him in the face and two plopped into his drink in his hand. This time he glared. I waved my hand. "Brother dear! Drinks _please!_"

He said something to the red head, grabbed our drinks, and stomped over. "I had her," he growled slamming our drinks down. "Hook and line."

I rolled my eyes and took a sip. Much better than Neji's drink. "She's still looking. Go back, you little man whore. Just call me your annoying little sister."

He glanced back at the red head and grinned. "I'll call you annoying alright." And the he rubbed my head, completely messing up my hair.

"Ugh! Kiba!" I desperately tried to flatten my hair. I glared at his back as he turned back to the bar.

I stood and realized I had quite a little buzz going on. "I'm off to the restroom."

Neji nodded and Hinata stood, leaning heavily on the table, and really red in the face. "Me too," she grinned.

Sakura quickly rose too, "Me too."

Hinata grabbed on to Sakura and we made our way to the restrooms.

When we got into the bathroom, I was surprised to find it empty. Hinata turned to me, her pale eyes sparkling, "You're so nice, Kimmi!"

I smiled at the random drunk comment. "You too, Hinata."

She staggered to the stall, and I made my way to the mirror. How Kiba made my hair such a rat's nest in the four seconds he touched it, I'll never know.

I glanced at Sakura. She seemed to be pouting.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I undid my braid.

She sighed. "I hate being the only single one when we all get together."

I laughed. "Yeah. A lot of my friends are couples too. I always feel like a third wheel." She gave me an odd look. "What?"

She waved her hands around, "Are you and… Well, I thought Neji… I mean-"

I smiled. "His hair is prettier than mine." I decided to leave my hair unbraided. I was feeling much too lazy to even think about doing it properly.

"Wait. What?"

"His hair. It's prettier than mine."

Hinata stumbled from the stall. "He does have pretty hair, doesn't he?" I watched with a smile as she put way too much soap on her slender hands. "I've been tempted to cut it off."

I laughed and Sakura looked surprised. "Cut Neji's hair?" she asked.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah. I've always wondered what he would look like if he had short hair," she slurred and waved her soapy hands around. "And what're you talking on about couples? What about Sasuke?"

I grinned, "Who's Sasuke?"

"Uchiha!" Hinata yelled.

Name sounded familiar, but I couldn't put a face to it.

"You don't know Sasuke?" Sakura asked and I shook my head. "Tall, dark eyes, Anbu-"

"Really horrible hair." Hinata interrupted.

I snorted.

Hinata pulled at the paper towels and watched as they fell to the ground. "What? He does." She shook her finger. "It looks like a duck butt."

"A duck butt?" I asked.

Hinata giggled and pulled me and Sakura out the door with her. "I'll show you." We made our way back to the table and had just reached our seats when Hinata practically screamed, "There! Duck butt!"

And there it was. The ass end of a black duck sitting right there on the back of someone's head. The duck butt turned and looked straight at us. As did the rest of the table.

I laughed. I didn't care. I guess Hinata or Sakura didn't care either, because we were all laughing like idiots. Still laughing, we made our way back to our seats.

I turned to Neji, who was drinking, and probably had more to drink than I did, but seemed completely sober. "I love your cousin, Neji!" And then downed the rest of the tasty drink Kiba got me.

He lifted an eyebrow. "You're enjoying yourself?"

I set down the empty glass and smiled. "Yeah. Thanks for inviting me."

He nodded. "You seem to be getting along with Sakura also."

I nodded and eyed the drink in front of him. Mine was empty. His was not. Maybe I could use some super sneaky ninja skills and swipe it. "Yeah. She's really nice." I inched my hand closer to his drink. "I think I might invite her and Hinata to a girl night."

He opened his mouth to reply and I was just about to grab his glass when strong hands lifted me out of my seat.

"Kimmi-chan!"

I squealed.

I know. But I'm in the process of getting drunk. So I forgive myself.

"Lee!"

He spun me around a couple times and set me down on my feet.

Hands steadied me and I smiled up at Neji. "Thanks!"

"Kimmi-chan, what are you doing here?" Lee asked with a smile.

"Neji invited me." I grinned. Like a fool.

He raised his thick eyebrows. "Neji? I did not know you two were so close."

I hugged Neji's arm. "We're friends!"

Neji glanced down at me and smirked.

Lee just smiled.

And me… Well, I was drunk.

I reached out for Lee's arm. "I heard you have a girlfriend, Lee. Is she here?"

Lee blushed slightly and nodded.

I clapped and giggled like I was five. I even tried bouncing on the balls of my feet, but found out I was too drunk and had to be steadied by Neji. I bit my lip.

I need to chill. "Thanks, Neji."

He merely nodded. I decided I'm buying the next round. And giving him the strongest drink this place could make. He _must_ be as drunk as me by the end of the night.

Lee waved his arm and smiled. Anyone who made Lee smile like that had to be great.

So I liked her already.

I looked up at Neji. Even he was smiling slightly. Briefly I wonder if I'll ever get that smile instead of his usual smirk.

Tenten is tall. Brown hair and deep brown eyes. Pretty, but not exotic like Sakura or Hinata. But pretty.

Lee leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Tenten, this is Kimmi. A friend of both Neji and myself."

I held out my hand and smiled. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

She smiled back. "I remember Lee talking about you."

I laughed. "Hopefully it wasn't about how awful I was during his recovery training."

She shook her head. "He never said you were awful. Just a little discouraged. And grumpy."

"She is grumpy in the morning."

I looked up at Neji, not quite sure if I heard that correctly. It could be taken the wrong way if I did.

Lee continued to smile, but Tenten cocked an eyebrow and smiled right at me.

I laughed nervously. "Hah. Well. I'm not really a morning person…"

Tenten grabbed my arm lightly. "Why don't we go get some drinks?"

I glanced up at Neji. "Um, sure."

At the bar Tenten gave me a smile.

A wicked smile.

"So…" She waved around a napkin. "You and Neji…"

I glanced back at Neji. He was watching us over Lee's shoulder. "Me and- What?"

She grinned wider if possible and tapped my hand. "Grumpy in the morning?"

I was too drunk for this. "I _am_ grumpy in the morning."

She laughed.

And I blushed. For no reason. Must be all the alcohol. Rushing to my cheeks. Yeah.

And why was everyone thinking me and Neji? Didn't Neji have girls that were just his friends?

"We were on a mission together." I tried to explain. "For over six months. He's a morning person. I'm not. You pick these things up after six months."

She raised her eyebrows. She was probably trying to decipher my slurring. "So nothing ever happened with you and him? Ever?"

"With Neji? Hyuga?" I laughed.

Her dark eyes danced. "You never wanted to?"

I cant believe this was Lee's girlfriend. He was so sweet. She was so… Pushy. "Want to what?"

I looked around. Where _was_ that bartender?

She shimmied her shoulders and winked. "You know…"

I laughed and waved my hand in Neji's direction. "Neji would never date anyone like me."

Her eyes seemed knowing. "What do you mean?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Like I said, you pick things up after six months together. He's a morning person. I'm not." I paused. "You've known him longer than I have. You've got to know what I mean."

She nodded. "You'd be surprised about how little I really know about him. He's not very open."

I thought about all the questions I had to ask him to get even the smallest answers. "No. He's not very-"

"Kimmi!" Hinata yelled from the table.

I looked back and smiled. Hinata was hanging onto Sakura and pointing at the back of Sasuke's head. They were both laughing hysterically.

I giggled and grabbed my two drinks. "It was so nice to meet you. You should come and sit with me and Hinata and Sakura. We're making fun of Sasuke's hair." I raised my eyebrows. "I don't know him, but he's got awful hair. You're welcome to join us."

She smiled. "I'll be over in a bit. It's been a while since I've seen the girls."

I headed back to over to Neji and set one of the glasses in front of him. "_My_ surprise to _you_!"

He looked up at me. "Thank you, Kimmi." I smiled as I watched him pick up the glass and sip. And smiled wider as I watched him frown just a little. He hated it.

"This is awful."

I bounced on my heals. "I know! But I drank your horrible drink, wont you drink mine?"

He paused and eyed the drink. "Of course. I wouldn't not drink it."

I watched as he threw back the glass and swallowed it all quickly. His face barely twitched, but I could tell.

"It wasn't too bad was it?"

He raised an eyebrow. "It was _awful_, Kimmi."

I slipped into my chair next to him and looked into his eyes. "Thanks, Neji."

"For what?"

"Inviting me here tonight. I'm having a great time."

"You've already thanked me," he stated. "But I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Geeze, Neji. Don't get all mushy on me now."

I searched his face. Noticed his straight eyebrows, his nose which was a tad too big, his thin lips which were always smirking. Noticed his skin, which no matter how long he was in the sun, always stayed porcelain and flawless. His hair, dark and straight. So much better looking than mine. His wide shoulders.

Did I really not like Neji the way everyone thought I did? Did they all know something I didn't? See something I didn't?

"Are you alright, Kimmi?"

I looked down at the pale hand on my shoulder. I could feel the heat from his hand through my shirt.

"You look a little red."

Oh Gods.

If everyone sees that, what must Neji see?

I stood and nearly knocked over my chair. With out an explanation I headed for the restroom.

"What did you do to her, Neji?" I hear Sakura demand.

Then Kiba laughed. "She's probably just going to throw up."

I didn't look back. I need out. Not the bathroom.

I need fresh air.

I charged through the dance floor and made my way towards the door.

As soon as I was outside I felt ten times better. The cool air cleared my head a little. I sat on a small bench near the door.

I thought about Neji's hand on my shoulder. How _did_ I really feel? It's been so long since I've had a crush or been involved with a guy, maybe I forgot what it feels like?

I shook my head. Maybe I should think about this tomorrow. When I'm not so drunk.

Yeah. Another drink or two. Sit with Hinata and Sakura, make fun of Sasuke's hair. And not think of Neji and my feelings (or lack of feelings) for him.

Best idea I've had all night.

Back inside I waved down the bartender. "Something tall. Something strong."

He smiled. "I'll make ya my specialty."

"Make it two," I called.

Since I've never been nervous around Neji, I can't start now. I'll just push this from my mind until tomorrow.

I grabbed the two drinks, took a deep breath and went back to the table. And sat back in my seat between Sakura and Neji.

I slid a glass in front of Neji. "Another drink from me to you."

"Are you alright?"

I smiled. "Well-"

"Yeah," Kiba interrupted and leaned across the table. "Throw up alright?"

"Oh Kiba.. You're _so sweet _to be so concerned about me."

"Yeah, well… You know- Ow! Damn it, Kimmi! It hurts when you kick me, you know? I'm not going to be able to walk home tonight."

I raised my eyebrows and turned back to Neji. "As I was _saying_. I was just warm. I needed to get some air."

He nodded. "You did look quite red."

"Pst… Kimmi."

I grinned at the sound of Hinata. Man, she was trashed.

"Kimmi, _come over here_."

Sakura too.

I giggled. Okay. Me too. "Sounds like I'm wanted."

Neji nodded. "You are."

I blushed. Neji sure knew how to make the simplest things sound inappropriate tonight. He must be drunker than he looks, speaking the way he is.

I shook my head and turned to the girls. Why was I blushing anyway? If it was Kiba who had said that I would have just laughed it off. Or played along with it.

Hinata's giggle interrupted my thoughts. Her and Sakura's heads were close together. They looked as if they were conspiring.

I grinned. "You two aren't talking about me, are you?"

"No," Sakura laughed and pulled my chair closer to her end of the table with strength I didn't know she had. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, I don't think. I'm going to the beach tomorrow with my family. But no plans for the night."

Sakura nodded. "Great! You want to hang out with us? And meet a couple more girls?"

"Sure. It sounds fun." I didn't have enough girl friends. It'd be nice to have a couple more. "What're we doing?"

"Sleep over!" Hinata squealed. Her cheeks were glowing and she laughed at herself. "Sakura's got a new apartment. A ladies night to break it in."

"Yeah? It sounds fun. I'll be there." I reached for my glass. Half empty. Geesh. I barely even remember drinking this. "Do you want me to bring anything?"

Sakura shrugged. "Whatever you want."

I smiled. That left open a lot of possibilities.

Suddenly Naruto appeared at Hinata's side. "You want to dance?"

Hinata grinned and followed him out onto the dance floor.

"She's been in love with him since forever." Sakura told me with a big grin. "Naruto finally opened up his eyes about four months ago and asked her out. They've been together ever since."

I nodded. "They're sweet."

Naruto spun Hinata and pulled her close. She snuggled close and Naruto kissed her on the forehead.

Something jumped in my stomach.

Jealously.

I wanted that. I wanted to be held. To be kissed. To be looked at the Naruto was looking at Hinata.

I sighed and Sakura grabbed my hand and squeezed. "I know how you feel." She whispered and glanced down the table. "Wanting that sort of love."

I looked at Sasuke. He was talking to one of the guys I hadn't met yet.

"How long have you been in love with him?"

She sighed. "Forever."

"Forever is a long time, Sakura."

She shrugged. "I know." With one last longing look down the table she faced me and grinned. "Time for more drinks! I've got a plan. And a game."

I watched her walk up to the bartender and then faced back to Neji. "How often does she drink?"

"Often? I'm not sure." Neji said playing with his glass. "I do know she can out drink most of us at this table. Why?"

"I think she's starting a drinking contest between us." I said and eyed the pink haired woman at the bar.

He smirked. "Good luck with that."

"What? You don't think I can hold my own?" I demanded. "I've drank quite a bit already, and I seem to be doing just fine."

He smirked. "You're slurring."

"_You're_ slurring."

"Nice comeback, Kimmi." Neji said and took a sip.

I rolled my eyes. "I never claimed to be the comeback queen or any-"

"Hyuga."

Neji looked up at the sound of his name. My eyes followed.

Duck Butt.

Neji nodded. "Uchiha."

Hm. So this was Sasuke up close? I can see why Sakura fell for this guy. He was breathtaking. Him and Sakura would be a gorgeous couple.

Sasuke caught me staring. But I didn't look away. I sent a sweet smile his way and turned to Neji. "Now you two don't go anywhere."

I made my way to Sakura. "Double the order." I demanded to the bartender. He just smiled and murmured something about making a killing off us. "And put it on the Hyuga tab!" I called.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Thirsty?"

"No. I've added two people to the game!"

She looked around me to the table. Sasuke was sitting across from Neji in Kiba's open seat. She grinned. "You got Sasuke and Neji to play?"

"Well, they don't exactly know that they're playing yet."

She laughed. "If you get _those_ two to play with us it will be a miracle."

I grabbed one tray of drinks and she grabbed the other. One last thing. "Sir, in about fifteen minutes can you bring another two trays over? Put on the Uchiha tab?"

He nodded. "No problem."

I turned to Sakura. "Come on."

Sakura took the seat across from me next to Sasuke. After sliding the tray in front of Neji I held my hand out to Sasuke. "Hello. We haven't met. I'm Kimmi Gakuri."

He nodded and shook my hand briefly. "Sasuke Uchiha."

I grinned and passed out the shots. "It's a pleasure. Well, now that we all know each other, lets get this game started."

Neji eyed the shots in front of him. "Just what game would you be talking about Kimmi?"

"Does it matter?" I asked as I balled up a napkin. "Or are you two just afraid you'll lose to us girls?"

They both snorted and Sasuke leaned forward. "I'll play your game Gakuri."

Neji shook his head slightly as if he didn't want to join but said that'd he'd play anyway.

Sakura smiled at me from across the table. I winked. If I knew anything, it was guys that were full of themselves.

"Excellent. You all know how to play Kiku No Hana?" I asked.

Sakura's face lit up and Sasuke groaned. I figured they knew what they were doing. Neji on the other hand looked lost.

"It's easy. And fun. But first we need to empty some glasses. Everyone take a shot!"

To my delight everyone listened.

"Okay. We'll be playing with this crumpled napkin. It gets hidden underneath one of the empty cups. We put all the cups face down on the tray and mix them up so no one knows where the napkin is at. Then we'll go around flipping over cups. Who ever flips over the cup with the napkin underneath it has to take as many shots as there are cups facing up. Get it?" I smiled. "We're supposed to say this little rhyme with it, but I don't remember it, so we'll do it with out it."

Neji looked at the four cups facing down. "So all we have to do is flip over a cup."

I nodded. "Yes. And we'll take turns hiding the napkin. Remember if you hid the napkin and no one's flipped up that cup, you have to take four shots!"

"Four shots?" Neji demanded.

"Four shots. You getting hard of hearing?"

He scowled. "Lets just play your game."

I laughed and switched the cups around. "Sakura you're first."

She quickly flipped a cup. Nothing. She slapped Sasuke's arm. "Your turn."

He scowled at the tray.

"You're not going to frighten the napkin out, Sasuke." I teased after a couple seconds.

He sent a glare my way and flipped up the cup in the front revealing the napkin. He frowned as me and Sakura erupted into giggles. "Drink! Drink!"

He pulled two shots closer and took them one after another.

I cheered. "Sakura's turn to hide it!"

Sasuke went to flip over another cup after they were arranged. As soon as his fingers touched a cup Sakura cleared her throat. He sent a glance her way and flipped over the one to the right of it revealing the crumpled napkin again.

"Gods damn it!" he growled and took the shot.

I nearly fell out of my chair laughing and even Neji cracked a smile.

When it was Neji's turn to pick a cup I grabbed his hand. "No Byakugan."

"You think I would cheat?" He asked.

"No. I'm just putting it out there."

"Fine. If no Byakugan, then no jutsu's or Sharingan."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair. "As if I would think about cheating."

I shrugged and let go of his hand.

For the next six rounds Neji and Sasuke were the ones losing. And drinking. And slurring.

"This is ridiculous," Neji said and threw back another shot.

"I agree," Sasuke said and eyed the cups. "You two haven't drank at all."

Sakura shrugged. "Haven't had a chance with you two taking them all for yourselves."

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "Quit being so greedy."

Then they both "Hn"ed at the same time.

I'd like to say that the guys kept drinking up all the shots but well into the third tray me and Sakura were quickly catching up to them.

I watched as Neji turned up the third cup revealing nothing underneath it. Meaning I had to take four shots. I groaned as Sakura eagerly pushed four glasses full of something clear and foul towards me. Sasuke laughed and Neji was smirking at me.

"Serves you right," Sasuke declared.

"Serves me right?" I gasped after the second shot. "What in the world could I have done to deserve this?"

Neji pushed the last two closer. "Drink up, Kimmi. Cant start the next round until you finish these."

With one last groan I finished my shots and coughed. "If I knew better Neji, I'd say you were enjoying your self."

He shook his head. "I believe this is some sort of payback for what you put me through during the last six months."

I laughed. "What I put _you_ through? What about what _you _put _me _through?" I hit his arm lightly. "You drove me crazy."

I watched as Sasuke flipped over a cup and tada! Napkin. Sakura laughed and handed him a shot. He took the shot and shook his head. "Just be happy you haven't had to go on a long mission with Naruto."

Sakura nodded. "He'd make anyone go crazy."

I groaned. "He cant be any worse than Neji."

I flipped the cup which had nothing under it. "Thank you."

Sakura, who hadn't had the pleasure of a shot for the last three rounds flipped over the cup with the crumpled napkin of doom underneath it.

"Nooooo." She yelled out as the rest of us laughed.

Sasuke lined three shots up right in front of her. "Enjoy."

She peaked at me between her fingers. "I don't think Neji's the only one enjoying him self tonight. Sasuke is also unusually happy."

Sasuke scooted the glasses a little closer to her. "Now now. I'm not enjoying this one bit, Sakura. So drink up."

She grabbed the first shot and downed it quickly followed the by the other two. "Ugh. Who's idea _was _this?" she demanded.

"Yours." I laughed and stood up. "I'll be back. Bathroom calls."

"Oh! Me too!" Sakura said and stumbled after me. Inside the bathroom Sakura went to the mirror and patted down her pink hair. "I can't believe you got them to play."

I smiled inside the stall. "It was a simple matter of messing with their ego."

As I was washing my hands a short blonde walked in and stared at me. My eyes met hers in the mirror. I went back to rinsing my hands off and when I looked back up she was still staring at me. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Just who do you think you are?" she sneered.

I glanced at Sakura (who's face was filled with shock) before grabbing some paper towels and turning around to face the blonde. "Um. Excuse me?"

She flipped her hair and glared. "You might like to think you mean something to him, but you don't. So stay away."

I threw the paper towels in the trash and took a step towards the woman. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid you got me confused with someone else."

She laughed. "No. I know who you are. And you better listen to my warning."

And with that she turned around and stomped out of the bathroom.

I looked at Sakura. "Um. What just happened?"

"You just met Khari."

I shook my head. "Khari? Who's Khari?"

"Neji's ex-girlfriend."

I nearly fell over laughing. "So, Neji's ex just threatened me?" She nodded. "That's rich."

Sakura sighed. "She's a piece of work. And that's something coming from me." She shrugged. "They broke up about three weeks before he left on that mission with you."

"I cant imagine why." I messed with my hair, still unhappy that Neji's was better than mine. "So. Sasuke seems to be lively."

She smiled. "I know. I can't believe it. Us four are going to have to hang out more often."

I grabbed her hand, not only to steady her, but myself. "Let's go have more fun."

About three more trays of shots and all four of us were about as drunk as we were going to get.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura squealed. "I don't remember the last time I was this drunk."

Sasuke squinted at her. "I do," he slurred. "Kakashi's party. Last winter."

She giggled. "I forgot about that." She looked at me and leaned across the table. "I was such a mess."

Neji snorted. "Yeah you were." He turned to me. "She danced around with a lamp shade on her head."

I laughed. "People actually _do_ that?"

Sakura hid behind her hands. "Why do we always bring that up? Naruto did it first."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah. But Naruto didn't do it on the table. Wearing a skirt."

Neji laughed.

I leaned over the table at Sakura and winked. "I bet the guys loved that."

"I didn't hear the end of it for _months_." She shook her head. "But I did get asked out on a lot of dates."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "By no one worth your time."

Sakura smiled. "I had a couple good dates out of it."

"By who?" Sasuke demanded. "I didn't know you dated anyone."

Sakura crossed her arms. "I _do_ date Sasuke."

"Oh really. Who do you date?"

"Well, I dated Motoziro-"

"You actually dated _Ziro_?" Sasuke screamed.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Neji who was shaking his head.

"Ziro's a nice guy, Sasuke." Sakura said and pulled another shot towards her.

"Fine. Who else?"

Seems Hinata was right about Sasuke liking Sakura. Just took a ton of shots to get a reaction out of him.

"Byon and I dated."

"Byon?" Sasuke asked ripping my crumpled napkin to shreds. "For how long?"

She lifted the shot. "I don't know. A couple of months maybe?" She closed her eyes and took the shot.

"A couple of months?"

She slammed down the glass. "I _also_ dated _Henri_ for _five _months."

"Five months!? Where was _I_?"

"I don't know, Sasuke. _Ignoring_ me like you usually do."

"I don't _ignore_ you, Sakura."

She reached for my shot but I smacked her hand away. So she reached for Sasuke's shot instead. But before she could take it he grabbed her wrist. "What do you call this?" He demanded. "I'm not ignoring you now."

"A fluke accident. Involving a lot of alcohol." She pouted and pulled her arm back.

"Sakura," he trailed off and glanced at us.

I got the point. "Let's go dance Neji."

"I don't feel like dancing."

I made a face. Isn't this guy supposed to be a genius or something? I'm wasted and I know we shouldn't be here. "Get off your ass and dance with me, Neji." I pulled him up. "It's a slow song."

He groaned and reluctantly followed me onto the dance floor. I took his right hand into mine and placed his left on my hip before placing my right on his shoulder. "Look. Not so bad."

"Hn."

"It's only one song, Neji. You'll live. And I'm sure your reputation will not be tarnished by dancing with me. Even drunk I'm light on my feet."

He smirked. "You are drunk."

"Sasuke loves Sakura," I stated changing the subject instantly.

He looked down at me. "What?"

"He does. I can tell."

"How?"

I shrugged.. "The way he looks at her. The way he got all jealous over the guys she dated months ago." I shook my head. "It's so obvious."

He looked over at the table where the two seemed to still be arguing. "Doesn't seem that obvious to me."

"You know Neji," I said and shook his hand. "I don't think you're quite the genius everyone makes you out to be." Neji laughed and I looked up at him. "You have a nice laugh, Neji. You should do it more often."

"Maybe if you were actually as funny as you think are, I would have reason to."

I grinned. "My Gods! Another joke! I think I'm going to faint."

He shook his head, "Please don't. I don't want to carry you home."

I looked down at my heals. "It could happen."

I sighed. It had been so long since I last danced, it was nice. Swaying back and forth. Not thinking. Just moving to the music.

My head was fuzzy. My body warm and almost numb.

This was probably the best I've felt in a long time.

Not that I drink like this very often. Because I don't. But… Being held. And being so drunk as to where I'm not self conscious about it. And the music. Just everything about this moment was right.

And since this was as good as it was going to get, I should be leaving soon.

I sighed a moved a little closer, resting my head on his shoulder. He stiffened. But I ignored it. We're dancing. I'm drunk. This is fine.

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

His chest rumbled against my ear. It was nice.

I took a deep breath. Breathed in his scent. Slightly sweet. Almost fruity. Maybe more like pine. I took another deep breath.

"Kimmi?"

I opened my eyes. "Yes?"

"You were going to say something…"

I was? Oh yeah. "I should get going home after this song."

"I'll walk you."

I pulled back. "Oh. No. You don't have to, Neji. I was just say-"

"It's fine, Kimmi. I should also be heading back to my apartment."

I squinted up at him. "Are you even drunk?"

"Yes."

I searched his face. "You sure don't seem like it."

"Did you truly expect me to act like Kiba while I was drunk?"

I thought about how Kiba acted when he was drunk, and I couldn't picture Neji screaming and laughing and hitting on anything with two legs. "I guess not. But you could at least be slurring more. I know I am."

He smirked. "I do not slur."

"I do not slur," I mimicked. "You slur. You slurred at the table. Geeze. Are you even human Neji? Do you _have _feelings?"

He looked down at me. "Of course I do."

"Do you ever show them?"

I searched his face looking for something. I don't know what I was looking for, but it wasn't there.

"When I see fit."

I frowned. "When would be a time to show emotions?"

"My wedding night."

"Your wedding- Are you serious?! Neji. Come on!" I sighed. "How do you get girlfriends if you don't show any emotions?"

He raised an eyebrow. "My good looks."

"You must be drunk."

He smirked. "You're not enjoying my jokes."

I sighed. "I met Khari in the restroom."

He frowned. "Khari? When?"

"A couple hours ago."

He eyed our surroundings. "And you're just telling me this now?" I shrugged. "What did she say to you."

"Something about me meaning more to you than I thought. Or something. Um. And to stay from you." I frowned. "That doesn't sound right."

He shook his head. "I didn't even know she was here tonight."

"Well, she doesn't like me. And I didn't even break up with her!"

"You really sound drunk now, Kimmi."

"Yeah. Well. I am drunker than you think I am."

He laughed. I smiled. I liked making him laugh.

"Oh. I wanted to ask you something. If Khari goes all psycho on me, can I hit her?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"She's _your_ ex. I mean I wouldn't want you to hit mine."

"You're not making any sense."

"You know what I mean."

He shook his head, "I don't."

"If she attacks me…"

"She's not a shinobi."

I shook my head. "That means nothing." I squeezed his hand. "I'm a threat to her for some reason."

"Why?"

"Cause I am _attractive_ and I could steal _you_ away from _her_!"

He laughed. "Come on Kimmi."

"You don't think I'm attractive?" I asked appalled. "I know for a fact that I am very good looking."

"I never said-"

"I could do it."

"I'm lost." Neji sighed.

I pulled him off the dance floor over to Sakura. "Neji just called me ugly, Sakura."

"What? Neji you called her ugly? Why?"

"I never said-"

"He also said I couldn't get a guy," I cut him off.

Neji frowned. "Now wait a-"

"That's awfully mean Neji," Sakura said with a frown. "Why would you say something like that? She could get any guy."

"Well, I never-"

"See Neji." I said with a smile. "I told you."

Neji just stared. "I have no idea what just happened."

Sasuke laughed. "Just go with it."

"I'm going to get going," I said to Sakura. I looked at her, then Sasuke, and back to her. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

She got my drift and grinned. "Yeah. Tomorrow. I'll call you."

"Great. Tell Hinata and Tenten I'll see them tomorrow too."

She nodded. "Have a safe walk."

I smiled up at Neji. "Time to go."

He nodded and led the way out. Once outside I grabbed his arm for support.

"Wait. I cant walk in these heels." I bent down to remove my shoes.

"You can't walk barefoot back."

I pouted, "But my feet hurt so bad. I think I have blisters."

"It's not very far."

"It's a fifteen minute walk!"

He sighed. "Fine. I'll carry you on my back."

I looked down. "I'm wearing a skirt Neji! I'll just take off these shoes."

He huffed but didn't say anything as I removed the heals.

I wiggled my toes on the hard packed dirt road. I grabbed him with my right arm, "Alright. I'm ready."

He shook his head, "If you step on anything, I'm not carrying you."

"I'm sure my feet can handle anything I step on." I eyed the road just incase. A sharp rock or a piece of glass wouldn't feel so good embedded in my heal.

Lightening flashed and thunder rumbled in the distance. "I thought you said it wasn't going to rain."

He shrugged. "Looks like I was wrong."

I sighed as it started to sprinkle. A thunder storm in September. Which meant cold rain. And possible hail. And I was in no state to be running.

I glared up at him as the rain begun to pour. "You're lucky I like walking in the rain."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Sorry this took so long. I got side tracked with everything that's going on right now. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any one in Naruto's world. Just Kimmi.**

**Chapter: Five**

I was drunk and thoroughly soaked. My skirt clung to my legs and I was covered in mud up to my calves.

"Only three more blocks," I yelled over the storm.

"If you would walk faster," Neji stated. "We would arrive at your flat faster."

I grinned. "You're not made of sugar. You wont melt."

He shook his head and I marveled that even though his hair was soaked and plastered to his shoulders, it still looked better than mine.

I can see why Hinata wanted to cut it.

We finally made it to my flat and I walked in pulling Neji in behind me.

"Don't you lock your door?" he asked noticing that I didn't use a key.

I shrugged. "Occasionally."

"That's dangerous."

I rolled my eyes. "Nobody wants to hurt me. I'm too unimportant." I threw my heals in the corner.

"You don't know what other people think," he argued. "There are creeps everywhere."

I smiled at him and dead bolted the door. "Happy? We are now safe from all the boogeymen in Konoha who want to steal my couch and stab me with butter knifes."

He eyed the door. "You should get another lock."

I put my hands on my hips. "Paranoid much?"

"I am not."

"I guess it's cause you have those pretty eyes that everyone wants to pluck from your head so that they can learn all about them."

He frowned. "How morbid."

I laughed and cocked my head and looked at Neji. He was soaked to the bone. His cream shirt so wet it was almost see through. And his pants clung tightly to his legs. Muddy shoes on my floor.

I frowned at his feet. "Take off your clothes."

As soon as those words were out of my mouth I realized how they sounded. He was surprised by my statement.

"Not like that you weirdo!" I laughed. "Maybe I should be locking _you_ out."

"Hn."

I briefly wondered if he was offended that I didn't want to see him naked.

I pointed to his feet. "You're soaked. My carpet's soaked. And muddy." I held out my hand.

He raised an eyebrow, but other than that didn't move.

"Neji, please. If I wanted to see you naked, like _that_, I would have gotten you drunker." I paused and looked him up and down, smiling slightly. "Plus, it's not like you got something I've never seen before."

He smirked. "What if I did?"

I grinned remembering the time I walked in on him in the bathroom about two months ago. "You don't. I've seen everything you got." I looked him over one last time, ignoring his now slightly pink face. "Take off your shoes and I'll show you to the shower."

"I wont need a shower, Kimmi."

I looked over my shoulder and stated the reasons he was staying. "Its storming. Your apartment is a million miles away. You're drunk. _And _I've already locked the door. It's not an issue. You can stay."

"Hn."

"It wont be that bad, I promise. I have a spare room. And sweats you can wear. I'm not going to make you walk all the to the other side of town in this weather."

He looked me straight in the eyes. "It's not that, Kimmi."

I raised an eyebrow. All I wanted was a shower and pajamas. And maybe another drink. "What is it then?" I demanded.

"People will think…" he trailed off.

I rolled my eyes. "What people Neji?" I grinned. "The weirdo's who want to take my couch and butter knifes? No one is going to know, and if they did, I highly doubt they would mind."

He sighed.

"Please, Neji?" I begged.

He sighed and reached down to take his shoes off.

"Great!" I pulled at my own soaked shirt away from my body and showed him into the spare bedroom that had a very small bathroom connected to it. "My brothers stay in here when they come to visit. So there's all sorts of man stuff. Help your self to what ever."

I shut the door behind me figuring he could handle the rest and went to the second larger bathroom for my own shower.

After a nice, hot shower I changed into sweats and a tank top and headed out to find Neji.

My buzz was still going strong and I giggled as I watched him dig through all my cupboards. "What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Tea."

I smiled, "I don't have tea."

He looked up. "Why?"

"I don't like tea."

He frowned, "You drank tea on the mission."

"Because you liked it."

His frown deepened.

"You never asked," I replied before he could say anything. "And it's not that I _hate_ it, I just don't like it."

He continued to stare at me, and I stared back. Right into those Neji eyes.

A lot of people said the Hyuga's had white eyes.

That's a lie.

They're never white.

Like right now, they're a pale blue, reflecting off the paint on my walls.

In the bar they were a dark grey.

In the forest they're brown.

Near the fire they reflect red.

I cant think of a single time when they looked white.

I realized I was staring and blushed.

Needing something to distract me I opened the fridge and peaked inside. "I don't really have all that much to drink. Just water and…"

He frowned. "Water and what?"

I shrugged, thinking that alcohol sure maybe Neji pushy, and looked into the fridge. "Some homemade booze my step-dad made a couple years ago. It's good. But strong."

"That's all you have," he asked. "Just homemade booze and water?"

I shut the fridge and rolled my eyes. "Sorry I was away for over six months and didn't immediately go grocery shopping when I got home."

I turned to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of my step-dad's stuff. This bottle was about six years old. And the blue glass was rather dusty. "You're welcome to join me in drinking more. Or you can enjoy the water." I grabbed a drinking glass and shook it in his face. "Yes? No?"

He sighed and took the glass out of my hand and headed for the couch.

I grinned. Maybe I _would_ get Neji out of his clothes…

_Woah_.

Backup.

I eyed the bottle in my hand. Maybe I wouldn't drink that much.

…

…

…

…

I snorted into my glass as I watched Neji stumble back from the bathroom.

"I think you've had too much to drink," I laughed and set down my glass. "_Waaaaay_ too much to drink."

Something hit me in the face.

I eyed the bright yellow cloth in my lap. "Neji. Why did you bring my _hand towel _out here?"

He leaned back into the couch. Face innocent. "What towel?"

I shook the bright towel in his face. "The one you just threw into my face."

He closed his eyes with a frown. "I would never throw anything at you."

I laughed. "Um. You've thrown _everything _at me tonight."

He kept his eyes closed. "Lie."

I threw the towel on top of the other random objects that have been tossed my way.

I leaned back onto the couch to make my self comfortable and studied Neji again for the trillionth time.

Stupid little smirk still sat on his lips.

His chocolate brown hair, not nearly as perfect as it usually is, but still loads better than mine was let down, one of my small braids still held together.

I smiled at it. I can't believe he let me braid his hair.

He was leaned back into my couch, his feet up on the coffee table, and one hand behind his head. The other hand on his lap.

He had such long hands. Slender. Pale.

I looked at my own.

Tanned. Small. Still cut up.

His were flawless.

I looked at his face.

Not a scar.

No nicks or scrapes.

Nothing.

I fingered a long scar on my left cheek.

It was from one of my first missions as a jounin. A deep cut from an unseen shurikan. From an unseen enemy.

Nearly sliced my cheek open all the way through.

It had faded over time. And was now needle thin. No one ever commented on it. Or even stared at it.

It wasn't noticeable at all really, if you weren't looking. Hell, even half the time I forgot about it.

Plus scars come with the job.

I looked at his forearms. Or what little of them I could see from his pushed up sleeves.

I could see one small, silver scar. It wasn't even that bad.

My fingers itched to trace it.

I frowned. I know Neji's good at deflecting hits.

I mean, I just spent the last _six months_ fighting with him at my side.

And rarely ever was I cleaning out his wounds. And if I was, they were almost always on his back.

And never fatal. Just annoying enough to hurt. And deep enough to risk infection.

But was he really _that_ good?

He had to be… He wouldn't be made an Anbu captain if he wasn't, right?

By why didn't he have more scars?

Chicks dig scars. Scars are hot.

So-

I gasped.

_Oh my Gods._

Neji opened one eye. "What?"

I eyed him. Could he be…

_No_.

I would have known.

"Kimmi, _what_?"

I would have been able to tell right? These past six months.

And everyone thought me and him… So his friends would know…

"Neji," I gasped. "You like girls rights?"

His eyes snapped open. "What?"

"You don't have any scars!"

His eye brows snapped together, "What does that have to do-"

"Chicks dig scars." I grabbed his arm.

"I have scars, Kimmi."

"But where?" I asked.

"You think I like men?" he asked. His slurring lessening.

"Um." How should I answer this? "Chicks dig scars."

"Have I _ever_ acted interested in _any_ man like that?"

I eyed him. "Well… No_. But_…"

He shook my hand off to cross his arms. "But what?"

I leaned forward and looked right into his eyes. "You've never acted interested in any _girls_ either."

He glared. "What about Tenten? I told you I had a crush on her."

I waved my hand. "Like _forever _ago."

"And you've met Khari," he pointed out.

I grinned. "She was mannish."

"Mannish?"

Okay. So she wasn't mannish. At all. She was very blonde. Very cute. And very petite.

"She _wasn't_ mannish," he argued.

"But-"

"I like women."

"But where are your _scars_?" I demanded. I grabbed his arm and pulled up the sleeve as far as I could. I traced the one scar I could see with my finger tip. "Is this all that you have?"

He snorted. "Hardly."

I traced the scar one more time before letting go. "I was worried for a minute."

"Why?"

I frowned. Why was I worried? "Didn't want you sneaking men over tonight."

"Kimmi!"

I grinned and scooted farther down the couch. "_Whaaaat_?"

He sighed. "One," he said quietly. "I do not find men attractive. Two. I would never sneak _anyone _over here tonight, let alone a man. And three. I like women. A lot."

I raised my eye brows. "A lot a lot?"

He merely glared.

So I did something I would have never done sober. Ever. _Never ever._

I crawled the length of the couch to his side. Fully intending to do _what… _I don't know.

I noticed his one raised eyebrow and grinned.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I collapsed in giggles, the top of my head brushing his thigh. "Being sexy… But you ruined it with your eyebrow."

He chuckled. "_That _was supposed to be _sexy_?"

I blushed. "Hey, I didn't say I was trying _hard."_

He ran his fingers through my half dried hair. "I don't believe I've seen you blush as much as you have tonight."

"What?" I squeaked.

His fingers brushed against my scalp and I shivered.

"It seems you really are a girl."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" I demanded. I had truly meant to sit up and glare at him. But with his fingers in my hair, I didn't really want to move.

I felt him shrug. "It wasn't meant as an insult, Kimmi." He sighed. "It's just that the difference between you yesterday and you tonight is obvious."

Maybe I'm way too drunk, but I really have no idea what he's talking about. "Neji, what're you-"

"Just listen," his fingers ran against my scalp again. "Yesterday, before we reached Kohona, we were two leaf ninja on a mission. A _long_ mission. But a mission nonetheless."

I frowned. Just where _was_ he going with this?

"And you were my partner. We went through a lot. This was probably the hardest mission I've ever been assigned. And you were by my side the entire time."

His fingers caught a knot and I winced.

"And tonight…" he paused. "Tonight, when I saw you…"

His fingers left my hair.

"Tonight, I realized…"

I turned my head. Neji wasn't much of a talker, but when he did talk, he was sure of his words. Hearing him so unsure of his self shocked me. I met his eyes. "Neji?"

He looked away. And his cheeks were slightly pink. Probably from the alcohol. "It's getting late. We'll talk tomorrow."

And then he was stumbling to the other side of my apartment, towards the bedrooms.

"Goodnight, Kimmi."

I scratched my nose as I watched the bedroom door close. What just happened?

I'm totally confused. Weren't we talking about how I was a girl?

I reached out for the glasses to take to the sink so I wouldn't have to worry about it in the morning.

Wait.

Did he just go in _my_ bedroom?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Yay! Reveiws. Sorry for all the grammatical errors. I swear I went through them. But I just reread everything and I found a ton. But this one shall be better.**

**I think some of you might be unhappy in where I went with this chapter, but there is a reason for my madness. Oh, and sorry that it's so short. I can't imagine ending this chapter anywhere else.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any one in Naruto's world. Just Kimmi.**

**Chapter: Six**

I reached blindly for the phone. Why did I get one with such an annoying ringer anyway?

Where _is_ the stupid thing?

I cracked my eyes open.

Nothing.

I rolled over.

That's right. I'm in the spare bedroom. It's on the right side.

I had fully intended on kicking Neji out of my bed, but when I went in there he looked so peaceful passed out that I couldn't wake him up.

I mean, it was his first night back and didn't even get to sleep in his own bed. Might as well give him mine.

"Hello?" I croaked out. Ugh. Far too much to drink last night. I need a glass of water. Right after I brush my teeth. Blah.

"Kimmi?!"

I jerked the phone away from my ear. Hesitantly I put the receiver back to my head. "Sakura?" I glanced at the clock. It was 8:42. I had fully intended on sleeping until 10. "Why're you calling so _early_?"

"Oh! I'm getting everything ready for tonight, and I couldn't decided on what to make for dinner tonight. What do you think I should make?"

I frowned. Did she really call me this early to talk about dinner? Which would be in 10 hours from now? "Why don't you just order take out?" I sighed. "Less hassle."

She squealed and I pulled the phone away.

Hello headache. Didn't think I'd be seeing you this early.

I sighed. "So what happened with you and Sasuke last night?"

She sighed back. "If you knew Sasuke, you would totally believe it."

I frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Well, after you left he-"

"Kimmi! _What the hell_?"

"Who are _you_? And what are you doing in my sisters _bed_?!"

I sighed.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked sounding concerned.

"My stupid brothers… I'll call you later, alright?"

"Okay, bye."

I drug myself out of bed and opened the door. "_What _is going on?" I demanded.

Two of my brothers, Shin and Ryoma, we standing in my bedroom glaring at Neji, who was sitting shirtless in my bed barely awake.

"Who is this?" Shin demanded pointing at poor Neji who just glared back.

"And what's he doing in your bed?" Ryoma yelled. "Half naked?"

I rolled my eyes. "Will you two get out of my room?" They just stood there. "_Now_!"

Ryoma was pouting, but they both did as they were told.

I smiled at Neji. "Good morning sunshine."

He merely grunted at me and fell back against the pillows.

I shut the door behind me and turned to glare at my idiot brothers. "You ever heard of knocking?"

"Who is that?" Shin demanded yet again.

"A _friend_, Shin. He stayed here last night because of the storm."

"Why was he in your _bed_.. Half _naked_?" Ryoma asked, just as loud as Shin.

I rubbed my temples. It was far too early for this.

"He was sleeping when you two idiots woke him. And he was shirtless because I'm guessing he took it off." I shook my head. "_And I_ was sleeping in the _guest room _when you _idiots_ decided to wake up the whole damn building!"

Ryoma blushed and looked away. Shin just stood there and glared at my closed bedroom door.

I sighed. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Mom wants you to come home at twelve-thirty," Shin stated. "So we can be to the beach by one for lunch."

I frowned. Five hours of sleep was not enough to deal with my family. "Fine. Twelve-thirty. I'll be there. Anything else?"

"We just wanted to make sure you were alright. You were gone for a long time," Ryoma stated quietly.

Oh Ryo. I hugged my younger brother. "Ryo, of course I'm fine."

He squeezed me tight. "I worry about you," he whispered.

Shin's hand squeezed my shoulder. "We _all_ worry about you."

I smiled up at him. "I know. But I'm fine. So you can stop worrying."

Shin glanced at my bedroom door. "Oh, I doubt that, with pretty boy in your bed."

I groaned and pushed him towards the front door. "Go! I need to shower."

Ryoma grinned. "See you later, sis."

"You better not say anything about this to Isamu," I demanded.

Shin smiled. "Oh I wouldn't dream of it."

"Shin," I begged. "Please. I'll never hear the end of it."

Ryoma shook his head. "It's useless to try, Kimmi. You know he will."

I sighed and thought of my step-dad, Isamu. The teasing will never stop. "I know."

Shin opened the door. "See you at mom's."

I frowned as Ryoma kissed my cheek. "Bye."

I watched the door shut. "Idiots."

With a sigh I turned back to my bedroom and lightly tapped on the door. I heard a quiet grunt so I cracked the door open. Neji was still on my bed. I grinned. "How you feeling?"

He grunted again.

I opened the door all the way and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

For once, I believe I looked better than him. "How's the hangover?"

He merely closed his eyes. "Could you not talk?" he whispered.

"Headache, huh?" I smiled. "I'll be back."

I retuned with a glass of water, two pills and some healing salve from my mother's shop.

"Sit up and take these," I handed him the pills and water and then opened up the bottle putting a little bit of salve on the fingertips of both my hands.

"This will help," I promised and rubbed it into his temples gently. I ignored his glare and smiled when he closed his eyes.

After I pulled my hands away he opened his eyes. "Thank-you, Kimmi."

I beamed. "No problem." I stood up and yawned. "You can stay here for a while longer, Neji, if you'd like. It's fairly early still."

He shook his head and went to get out of my bed. "No. I should get going. I have a lot of stuff that needs to get finished before tonight."

"Alright, let me just go get your clothes." I threw his discarded shirt at him. "You can wear this home."

I went and pulled his clean clothes out of the dryer and folded them before placing them in a bag. Neji was standing in the living room when I came out.

"Here you go. Nice and clean. Just bring the sweats back whenever." My smile faltered as I saw how serious he looked. "You alright, Neji?"

"Kimmi, I have to tell you something."

I frowned. "Okay."

"Today I'm going to suggest to the commander that you be put under a different Anbu captain."

I took a step back. "You're… _What_?"

"I think it would be best if you were moved to another team."

I clenched my fists. "_Why_?" I demanded.

He wouldn't meet my eyes. "Thank you for the hospitality, Kimmi. And for accompanying me last night."

I stared at him open mouthed. "That's all you have to _say_?! You're kicking me off your team and then say 'Thanks for the hospitality'?! That's it?"

"I will leave your clothing in your locker at headquarters."

"What the hell? I _demand _an _explanation_!"

He shook his head. "Goodbye, Kimmi."

I watched as the door shut behind him shock.

What just happened?

_Why _did that just happen?

Did I do something wrong?

I grabbed at my hair.

And why did it hurt so much?

I went into my room and fell onto the bed.

Don't cry. Don't cry. There's no reason to cry.

I took a deep breath and it was filled with the scent of fruit. And pine. It smelled like Neji.

"Agh!" I threw the pillow across the room. It hit the wall with a soft thud. "What the _hell_?!" I screamed.

I curled onto my side and sniffed.

Obviously I did something wrong, but for the life of me I couldn't think of what it could be.

What did I do last night to make him hate me so much as to send me to another team?

I set my alarm for 11:30 and pulled the blankets over my head.

They too smelled of fruit and pine.

What an odd combination.

I took a deep breath and fought back the tears.

Why did he hate me?

What did I do?

I wrapped my arms around myself hoping to keep the pain back.

I don't understand why he would do that.

And I don't understand why my chest felt like it was being stepped on. Why I hurt so bad.

I closed my eyes against the tears that threatened to fall.

"Sleep," I whispered to myself. "Just go to sleep."

I sighed.

This day sucked. And it wasn't even 9:30.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Yay! Reveiws. Sorry for all the grammatical errors. Again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any one in Naruto's world. Just Kimmi.**

**Chapter: Seven**

As soon as I walked into my parent's house I was met with smiles and 'Welcome home' and 'We missed you so much!'.

A much needed large amount of affection to help cure the pain still left over from that _jerk_.

No. Don't think of him.

Suddenly I crashed to the ground with a loud thump, two small bodies clinging to me. Mira and Natsu grinned identical smiles at me. Their freckles practically popping off their face.

"Kimmi!" Mira yelled happily, squeezing me as tight as her eight-year-old arms would allow. "I missed you!"

I squeezed her back, "I missed you too!"

Mira's twin pushed her off of me for his turn to hug. "I missed you more," Natsu declared loudly and then stuck his tongue out at Mira. She rolled her eyes. I hugged him just as tight and then lifted him off me with a laugh.

I then immediately went to my mother, who I know worried her self to death while I was away. I wrapped my arms around her, and felt almost better when she returned the gesture.

"How is everything?" I asked quietly when I pulled back.

"Fine. But better, now that you're home," she said with a watery smile.

"Ma, don't cry! You'll make me cry too!"

She sniffed. "You look so different."

I shook my head. "No I don't. I look exactly the same."

She reached out for one of my braids, "Your hair is so long."

"I know," I groaned. "You need to cut it."

"Oh," she frowned. "But it's so pretty."

I shook my head. "It's dangerous."

She sighed knowing I was right. "Later this week?"

I nodded and tuned to my step-dad, Isamu. "You've lost weight!" I said with a smile.

He grinned back. "Your mother has me eating nothing but cardboard, but it will be worth it in the end."

As long as I've known Isamu he's been a big guy. Standing around six foot seven, with a barrel chest and arms the size of my thighs, I'd always been dwarfed by him.

But since his retirement from the shinobi three years ago, he'd gained a little weight around the middle.

But now… _Now _he looked like his old self again.

"You look great!"

He nodded. "All to this pretty lady," he said and kissed my mother's cheek.

Natsu made a gagging sound from behind me and I laughed.

It was good to know things hadn't changed around here.

Isamu smiled at me, his dark brown eyes crinkling at the corners. "Good to have you home, kiddo."

I walked into his open arms as he leaned down to engulf me with a hug. "It's good to be home."

Ryoma kissed my cheek and fell onto the couch closing his eyes. We would talk later. Shin merely squeezed my shoulder before walking over to his pregnant wife, Choko, who was resting on my favorite overstuffed chair.

"Koko!" I yelled out the nick name I had given her years ago, when her and Shin were still dating. "You look like your going to pop!"

I counted the months on my fingers. She was just over eight months pregnant.

She grinned. "I _know_. I feel like some sort of cross between a cow and a duck."

I walked over and put my hands on her striped shirt covered belly. "No. You're too beautiful to be a cross between a cow and a duck."

Her dark blue eyes softened before she turned and smacked Shin in the arm. "Why cant _you_ say sweet things like that to me, huh?"

He huffed and glared at me. "She took the words from my mouth, that's all."

Choko rolled her eyes and then placed her hands over mine. "It good to see that you're safe, Kimmi."

I nodded. "I'm so happy I'll be home for when the baby's born. Is it a boy or a girl?"

She shrugged. "We don't know. We want it to be a surprise."

I would want to know, I thought. I don't think I could stand not knowing. I smiled and looked around. "Where's Danno? And Nana Toki?"

Ryoma spoke up. "Nana's out back kicking Danno's butt around."

I smiled.

This was Danno's year to graduate at the academy. This was the year when he would be jumped by Nana at random times.

I remember the first time she jumped me. One kick to the back of the head and I was spitting out mud for hours.

I went through the kitchen and stood out by the back door and watched as Danno tried, and failed, to block Nana's kicks and punches. I winced as one connected with his jaw and he went flying into a tree.

Nana tutted and shook her head.

"Poor Danno," I murmured. "Getting his butt kicked by an old lady."

Nana turned to the house. "I heard _that_, Kimmi. You get over here and I'll show you _old lady_."

I waved my hands. "No way, Nana. I'm on leave."

She laughed. "Any excuse you got, huh?"

I laughed back and nodded. "Yup. I don't want any extra bruises. I'm going to look awful enough in my bathing suit as it is."

I walked over to Danno who was still sitting stunned against the tree.

"You alright, Danno?"

He smiled up at me. "Yeah. Just a little worn out. She jumped me as soon as I got back from sparing today."

I held my hand out to pull him up and he grabbed it with a grateful smile.

I was surprised to see how much he'd grown.

At 12 he was nearly eye level to me. Gods, he was going to be as tall as his father.

He laughed and patted the top of my head. "I'm almost as tall as you now!"

I stuck my tongue out and put him in a headlock. "Doesn't mean I can't still kick your butt."

I dragged him all that way back inside still in the headlock.

"Kimmi! Let go! You should be _hugging me_, not hurting me!"

I messed with his dark hair, making it stand up.

"Ugh! Kim! _Stop_!" he yelled and tried to push me and away and flatten his hair down at the same time.

I grinned. "Aw! Poor Danno… Can't get out of a simple head lock." I reached around and pinched his nose. "How are you going to be any good to the Leaf if you cant get out of your sister's headlock?"

"Well, it's kind of _hard_ when your sister is part of the _Black Ops_." he growled and struggled some more.

I pulled him through the kitchen and into the living room, Nana following behind chuckling. "Well, I got everything I need. Let's get to the beach," I announced.

Ma smiled at me. "Why don't you grab the picnic basket instead of your brother's head?"

"Aw," I said and let Danno go. "The picnic basket?" I reached out and picked Mira up, throwing her on my back with no effort. "I think I'll take this instead." Mira giggled.

Ma shook her head. "Ryoma, grab the basket will you?"

He groaned from the couch. "_Ma…_"

"Thanks dear," she said and picked up a couple stray towels and handed them to Danno.

Mira squeezed me tight around the neck and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

I could feel her smile against my neck. "Nothing. I'm happy. It's just that everything was starting to get weird while you were gone."

I raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her. "Weird? How?"

She shrugged and smiled. "It doesn't matter. You're home now. Everything will be better now."

I kissed her temple. "You bet."

We were half way to the beach and Mira was snoring against my shoulder. And something warm and sticky was slowly sliding down my back. I wrinkled my nose at the thought of her drool on my skin.

Danno was at my side whistling and holding towels when he suddenly spoke up. "How was the mission?"

I shrugged slightly. "It wasn't too bad." I grinned. "More dangerous than anything you'll be on," I teased.

He grinned back. "I heard you were with Neji Hyuga."

I raised an eyebrow. "Where did you hear that?"

He glanced around. "Oh, I don't remember… Somewhere."

I grinned. "You little eavesdropper."

He chuckled. "Always have been."

I shook my head and silently blamed Ryoma, who was famous for his eavesdropping skills.

"So… Is it true?"

I sighed, but didn't answer.

"That is _so _cool! My sister with _the _Neji _Hyuga_!"

I rolled my eyes. "He's not as cool as you make him out to be."

He gasped. "Have ever _seen _him fight?" His eyes were as big as saucers. "He's awesome!"

I snorted. "When did you see him fight?"

"This morning. Me and Tihu were down at the training grounds looking for a field to practice on and we saw them."

"Them? Them who?"

He grinned. "Guess."

I made a face. "How am I supposed to guess? There's like a trillion people it could have been. Just tell me."

He paused, for dramatic effect I suppose. "The _Uchiha_," he whispered.

I smirked. Danno made him sound so… Lordly. But I knew different. After all… I was witness to a very _drunk_ Uchiha. "Sasuke?"

Danno grabbed my arm. "You _know_ him?"

I smiled at his high pitched cracking voice. "Not very well. I just met him last night."

"Oh wow. No wonder they were talking about you."

I frowned. "What? Who was talking about me?"

"Hyuga and Uchiha," he stated.

"Are you serious? What did they say?" I demanded.

"They were talking about your fighting skills. What areas you excelled in. What areas you lacked in-"

"_Lacked_ in? What did he say I lacked in?"

Mira snorted into my neck, slightly tickling it.

"Genjutsu."

I frowned. Well, I guess I really wasn't _that_ quick on detecting genjutsu. But I wouldn't say I _lacked_ in that area. I could throw out genjutsu with the best of them.

Kind of.

"What else did they say?"

He scratched his head. "I don't know. Something about finding a squad that was looking for a lieutenant. And arranging some meeting later today."

I sighed. "Great."

Obviously they were talking about me.

Stupid Neji.

"Wait. You said a _lieutenant_?"

Danno raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. Why?"

I frowned. Lieutenant? Why would they be talking about looking for a lieutenant? "Just curious." I sent a grin his way. "Race you to the water!" I yelled and took off, leaving him behind with a startled _hey! _

Mira woke quickly after I sped off and squealed as we passed the rest of the family and I jumped into the water, both of us fully clothed.

…

…

…

As I reached for my fifth hotdog Nana slapped my hand. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

I frowned. "No. I'm still hungry."

She gave me a crooked smile. "You're not hungry."

I grabbed the hotdog anyway and smothered it with ketchup. "_Okay_, Nana. What ever you say."

She grabbed my wrist before I could take a bite. "You're upset."

I sighed and looked away from Nana and out towards the water where Danno and the twins were splashing Ryoma. "I'm home. What's to be upset about?" I asked and put the hotdog back down on my plate before pushing it away.

She shrugged and ran a tanned, wrinkled hand through her short, snow white hair. "You tell me, honey."

I put both elbows on the picnic table and leaned forward. "I'm not depressed."

She shook her finger at me. "You're an emotional eater. You have been since you were a baby. You've always tried to hide your feelings with food. It's a wonder you've never been fat. And today you've had quite a bit to eat, don't you think?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nana. Maybe I've been starved these past months, and now I'm making up for it."

"With hotdogs?" she raised a thin eyebrow and pushed my plate towards me. "Honey. I know you. I know how you act. You're upset. You can tell me if you need to."

I hung my head. Who was I fooling? Obviously no one.

"I don't even know _why_ I'm as upset as I am. I _shouldn't _ be this upset."

I frowned down at the worn wood of the table. What I said was true. Of course I had reason to be mildly miffed about Neji transferring me to another squad. But I shouldn't feel like I'm being torn apart on the inside. I shouldn't feel this betrayed. Shinobi were transferred to other squads all the time.

What was up with me?

Nana reached out and tugged on one of my braids. "Tell me."

I sighed and looked up, glancing around to make sure no one was near enough. I don't think I could take my step-dad or brothers making fun of me about this.

"Okay… Well, I was gone six months, right? And it's a long time. Well, no. Really, that doesn't have anything to do with this. Maybe it does… Ugh."

How do I put this into words?!

She smiled. "Does it have to do with a boy?"

I nodded. "But now how you think… I think." I pulled at one of my braids. Gods, I was confusing myself. How was I supposed to explain this to someone else? "Okay. Um. So, for the last six months I was with one person. My Captain. We'll call him…" I glanced around. "Um, Blue. So me and Blue, just us, for six months. Me relying on him, him relying on me. He was the only person I could count on for the entire time. There was no back up if anything happened. And he's a great captain. Powerful. Worthy of respect. Which I do. Respect him, I mean. And even though he's more closed off than any one I know, and quite moody, he's actually a great guy when you get to know him. Which wasn't easy."

I thought of all the questions I asked. And all the half assed answers I got back. I sighed.

I looked up at Nana, and her eyes, so much like mine, were crinkled in amusement. "Alright. So far I got that you and _Blue_ were together for six months, with no one but each other to rely on and that you respect him."

"And it was hard to get to know him."

She laughed. "And that too. Now go on."

I sighed again. "Okay. So, soon he starts to become more than my Captain. He starts to become my friend. I care about him. About what _happens_ to him. And when I got hurt, he was there, looking over me. And when he was hurt, I was there for him."

I shook my head. My thoughts were so jumbled I didn't even know if what I was saying made any sense.

"So, we became friends." She nodded. "And last night he invited me out to unwind with his friends at a club in town. I had fun. We went back to my flat and he ended up staying the night."

She raised an eyebrow.

"No! Not like _that_, Nana! Nej- Er… _Blue's_ not like that. He's a perfect gentleman. He only stayed because the weather was so bad."

She nodded. "That was a wicked storm we had last night."

I smiled at my Nana saying wicked. "Yeah, so…" I rubbed my nose. "Like I said, he ended up staying the night. But before we went to sleep, we drank some more, and talked and laughed. It was nice. Just me and him, completely relaxed, having a good time. He said some weird things that didn't make any sense, but I think that was just all the booze talking."

I smiled slightly as I remembered him throwing pillows at me. And when he let me braid his hair. And all the shots we did. And when his fingers ran through my hair. How nice that felt-

"Kimmi?"

"Ha- Uh. Yeah." I felt the blood rush to my face. "Well, like I said he stayed the night. Then this morning Shin and Ryoma show up and barge into my bedroom, where Nej- Er, Blue was sleeping and they started screaming like the idiots that they are."

She gave me that crooked grin. "Your room, huh?"

"No! I was in the spare room. We didn't share!"

She just gave me one of those looks. "Okay, Kimmi. I believe you."

"So I kicked Shin and Ryoma out and as _Blue_ was leaving he was all like 'I'm going to the commander today and request that you be put on another squad'." I frowned and picked at the table with my fingernail. "And I don't know _why_. He wouldn't give me an explanation. He just thanked me for my 'hospitality' and left."

"I see."

I shook my head. "Do you? Because I sure don't."

"Well, no. Not really." She paused and looked at me curiously. "How do you feel?"

"Awful," I groaned. "It hurts. I feel betrayed. Like… Like…" I patted my chest. "Here. It hurts here."

"Like he left you?"

"He **did** leave me!" I sighed and banged my forehead on the table. "I don't know."

I felt her come around and sit next to me. She patted the top of my head. "What makes you upset the most about it?"

I didn't answer because I didn't know, so I just shrugged.

"Is it because you're afraid you wont see him again?"

I scrunched my nose. "I don't- Well… Yeah. That and… That I wont be there to protect him. Which is stupid, because he's more than capable. But…" I lifted my head and looked into Nana's understanding eyes. "I don't know. I'm so mixed up right now I can barely think straight." I rubbed my nose. "All I know… Is… Well, I don't want to loose him. But I don't even know what _that_ means really…"

She patted my cheek, her hand soft against my skin. "Don't worry. Everything will work out."

I pulled my now cold hotdog towards me to eat.

I felt a little better now that I've told someone. But the pain was still there.

As I shoved the last of my hotdog into my mouth a small speckled sparrow landed on the table and chirped at me.

I turned my plate so the small bird could peck at the bread crumbs.

"You're being summoned?" Nana asked as she softly petted the tiny bird.

"It's not a formal summons, so no mission." I kissed her on the cheek and stood up. "Tell everyone I'll be back shortly."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're going like that?"

I looked down at my short light yellow summer dress and white flip flops. You can see the ties around my neck from my white bathing suit, but I don't think that I look indecent.

"Nana, if they decide to be offended by my clothes, then maybe they shouldn't have called me in on my day off."

She grinned. "And are you going to tell them that?"

I shrugged. "If they ask."

She laughed. "Well, hurry back."

I grabbed a handful of chips and walked off the beach to make my way towards headquarters. The small sparrow landed on my shoulder and nipped at my ear.

I sighed and glanced back at my family before taking off my flip flops and jumping up into the trees.

**A/n: Pointless chapter? Maybe. But I still like it. Sorry it took so long.**

**I blame work. And a broken finger. **


End file.
